


Tales Of The Cadian 282nd: First Fight

by GenderCommissar



Series: Tales Of The Cadian 282nd [1]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenderCommissar/pseuds/GenderCommissar
Summary: Newly deployed Commissar Sofia is assigned to an unruly squad and has to prove herself fast
Series: Tales Of The Cadian 282nd [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681318





	Tales Of The Cadian 282nd: First Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Here's the promised reboot. Sofia remains mostly the same though with a background rework. Hope you all enjoy!

Sofia stepped off the Valkyrie she was beginning to regret being a trouble maker while in the Schola. She had read through the briefing slate and didn't like what she saw the Cadian 282nd was a solid outfit but the Red Dogs of Platoon V were supposedly trouble and many a commissar had given up and suggested shooting the lot of them. But her instructors saw fit to make them her problem, a bald man with a scared face greeted her with a salute "Greetings Commissar! I'm Sergeant Alexander Blake I'm here to take you to meet the troops" Sofia nodded "Lead on Sergeant" he smiled and began to walk "I can tell you're not enthusiastic about this post and perhaps i'm out of line talking to you so informally but I urge you to give them a chance we get results and sure we've had some incidents but our reputation is in my opinion exaggerated Sofia smiled "Don't worry Sergeant Blake, I don't intend to walk through the camp shooting Guardsmen, my mentor always said that was bad for morale in the long run and even worse for my survival chances" the Sergeant allowed himself a smile "You're pretty different from the usual Commissars i've dealt with", "A unique Commissar for a unique unit eh Sarge" the Sergeant laughed "Indeed"

They arrived to a row of tents with a wooden sign in front of them bearing a crudely drawn red dog "I have to ask Sergeant, where did the red dog come from?" he smiled "Our first action as a squad was against an army of heretics curse the lot of them, we were surrounded by these fiery daemon dogs and we charged in bayonets swinging so we became the red dogs" Sofia laughed "Well I have to admire that passion for sure." "The squad is probably doing their afternoon P.T. they'll be back in a minute" and as if on cue a squad of soldiers in full combat gear came running into the camp the Sergeant stepped forward "What was the time on this run corporal?" the young woman took a gulp from a canteen then smiled "Only took half an hour Sarge, the troops are getting better" he nodded "Good, good. Now all of you line up we have a guest who'd like to introduce herself. The floor is yours" with an exaggerated bow the Sergeant stepped back and Sofia couldn't hold back her smile "Thank you Sergeant, I am Commissar Sofia you can call me Commissar or Commissar Sofia, The Commissariat has received reports that you lot are lost cause and it's my job to prove them wrong so i'll be accompanying you from now on" the squad saluted "Yes, Commissar!" Blake nodded "You know me Commissar, meet my number 2 Colonel Aria Lance" the Colonel stepped forward and saluted. Sofia returned her salute the smiled "Well now that introductions are done perhaps we can eat, these troopers have certainly earned it" Blake smiled "Sure thing Commissar, Colonel take the troops to the mess we'll be a minute. Let me show you your tent Commissar" as they walked away Sofia heard murmurs "Maybe she's not all bad, at least this one didn't order us to carry her everywhere" "Yeah, this one seems like she cares about us instead of her own glory but we'll see" it was a short walk to the tent it was noticeably larger than the others "Sent and set up for you courtesy of the Commissariat" she laughed "Very good, now i'm starved so let's head to the mess Sergeant" it was a short walk to the mess but a long line, eventually the squad had got their meals and found their table also bearing the fire red dog as Sofia sat a burly man with blonde hair spoke to her "If you don't mind me asking Commissar how come you're eating the same slop as us?" Sofia raised her eyebrows "What else would I eat Clark?" the trooper seemed stunned that the she knew his name and a small woman with forest face paint spoke up "The Commissars have their own special mess tent where they get fancy stuff at least that's what every one of out other Commissars said" Sofia smiled "Ah yes, that does exist but that's not my style we're going to be fighting together I need to know you have my back and you need to know i have yours. We Commissars occupy a strange place in the Guard to be sure but it's better for all of us if we operate well together you know?" the others at the table nodded "I like you Commissar" Sofia smiled "Thanks Armstrong, just don't tell my teachers at the Schola that" the troopers laughed. Back at camp the squad was going through routine maintenance on their equipment when suddenly a Chimera came speeding into the camp and a man jumped out "Sergeant, orders from HQ" Blake grabbed them and saluted as the man ran back to the vehicle and sped off. "Alright troops! HQ wants us to go set up in that castle 50 clicks away" Clark stepped forward "The one on the hill that's supposed to be a hideout for heretics?" Lance nodded "That's the one trooper" he shook his head "Damn" the squad was a blur of motion as they suited up and climbed into their Chimera The drive was quiet, there was an edge in the air and Sofia knew it was her job to settle that edge "My Armour is Contempt, My Shield is Disgust, My Sword is Hatred, In the Emperor's Name Let None Survive" the Guardsmen made the sign of the Aquila. The Chimera shook "We're taking fire!" Sofia frowned "Just get us in there and we'll break them like the weaklings they are" the edge in the air was dissipating the troopers uttered the litanies to their equipment and offered prayers to The Emperor "Soldiers of The Imperium! Suffer not the Heretic!" the response came quick "For The Emperor!" they rushed out the door and charged forward into cover firing on their foes "Clark! blow those bastards to hell" despite the sounds of battle the Sergeants voice was clear as day Clark and his loader got into position and fired on the enemy position their aim was true and with a mighty explosion the enemy fire stopped and Sofia stood "Follow me warriors of the Emperor!" they walked through the castle carefully hunting any foes out of the corner of her eye Sofia saw movement "Blake look out!" she ran forward and saw the man had a grenade she tackled him and the explosion sent pain shooting through her body her vision was blurry and the last thing she heard were voices yelling her name Sofia awoke with jump and looked around she was in a medical tent a Sister Hospitaller came running "Relax Commissar you're safe, you need rest you got pretty beat up. We did what we could but we had to replace your eye with an augment and your jaw was a mess so we gave you a metal jaw Sofia laughed "Damn" the Sister peaked outside "The Commissar is awake now troopers, you may enter" and to her surprise the whole squad entered Blake stepped forward "I wanted to thank you Commissar you saved my life at great risk to your own" Sofia shook her head "Don't mention it Sarge, the risk was worth it" Corporal Lance stepped forward "We wanted to give this to you, you're one of us Commissar" she handed Sofia a patch bearing the Red dog and Sofia smiled as best she could "Thank you, it will be my honor to fight with you all and i'll be sure to make my report to the Commissariat quite favorable" 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading I welcome any feedback!


End file.
